Doctor John H Watson: A Consulting Detective in Need
by Monkeygirltoria
Summary: Sherlock is very sick. He needs help from his blogger, John. What can Dr. Watson do to help his best friend? What will happen to Sherlock?My first sickfic, so please bear with me. There is Johnlock . Probably just a little. Nothing adult. STORY HONESTLY BETTER THAT SUMMARY! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! This is technically my first sickfic. I tried not to put any wrong information in the story, but if there is please forgive me. Please ignore any grammar or spelling errors. This is my first time typing on my iPad, so it was different. I hope you enjoy my story. Please read and ****review.**

**XXXXX- Monkeygirltoria **

Today was a very quiet day at 221B Baker Street. John was sitting at his desk playing with his blog, and Sherlock was...well, Sherlock was doing nothing. Which is surprising because there was no case that they were working with, and normally Sherlock shoots his gun in the flat due to boredom, or does experiments on his remaining human parts. Right now though, Sherlock was just lying on the couch. Something else that was odd, was that he wasn't even thinking. He didn't have his hands by his chin, or was not wearing nicotine patches to help his mind.  
This honestly worried John. He shut his laptop, and just watched Sherlock. 'What is wrong with him?' he thought. He noticed he was wearing his purple buttoned up shirt, with no jacket, and a pair of jeans. "Sherlock, are you alright?" He asked. Nothing. "Sherlock?" Nothing. This was normal, and did not worry John at all. He got up and sat himself on the arm of the couch, next to Sherlock. He looked at Sherlock, which made the doctor inside of him worried.  
The first thing John noticed about Sherlock, was his breathing. It was short and fast, instead of the normal long, and steady. John then started to examine the rest of his body. This was his own kind of deducting. He looked at his feet... Fine. He looked at his legs... Normal. He looked at his chest. Besides breathing...Fine. He looked at his hands... Hmmm, a little shaky. He looked at his arms...Good. Then, he looked at his face. Which then, gave everything away. The first thing was his color. Sherlock is normally pale, but this was a sickly, grayish pale. Then he saw sweat. He noticed that Sherlock had beads of sweat in his black curly hair. Which was also all around his forehead and down his cheeks. He must have a fever, since its cold and cloudy outside. In a matter of fact, last time he checked, it was 40 degrees outside. Though John didn't dare touch his forehead to see if he was right. He knew Sherlock would snap. John then saw his eyes. Over Sherlock's gray, icy blue eyes, was a layer of gloss. Which is another sign of fever. He then started to get worried because he saw his lips. They were blue all around. Looked like he was having an asthma attack. Which explains the breathing.  
"Sherlock look at me." John said quietly but stern enough to get Sherlock's attention. Sherlock closed his eyes tightly as if he were in pain, and moaned quietly to himself. It was obvious he had a migraine. Sherlock looked at his friend. " Hi John" he said slowly." " Sherlock, you need to see a doctor." John said concerned, while Sherlock gave him a look. "I'm fine, just a little tired. All I really need is a few minutes of sleep." Though, as soon as Sherlock got up from the couch, he got very dizzy, and he fell to the floor. He didn't really understand what just happened. "  
John got Sherlock by the arms, and threw him gently back on the couch." How long have you been like this?" John asked, as Sherlock positioned himself on the couch, with his back supported by the arm of the furniture. It was the only way that helped him breath. "Well, technically, 2 days ago." He answered. "Damn it Sherlock! You should have said something!" Sherlock just looked at him, and started to argue. "John I don't need any help from anyone! I'm perfectly fi-" Sherlock straightened up in pain, hissing, reaching for his back. "Ahhh! My back!" John went over to Sherlock, putting his hand on his back. "John! I don't feel good at all! I feel absolutely terrible! Please help me!" John nodded to his friend, and went to his bedroom.  
He grabbed his medical bag that he takes to work. He always brought it home just in case he needed it. Which is a perfect time for it now. Inside his bag was the typical first aid kit, thermometer, antibiotics, a surgical kit, needles, IV drips and lines, a small heart monitor, and a stethoscope.  
John went back to Sherlock, who was still laying couch. He put his bag on the table, next to the piece of furniture. "John? John what is that?" Sherlock asked confused. He didn't even notice that John went out of the room. "It's my medical bag, Sherlock. We're going to be needing it." John explained. Thought Sherlock was still confused. Which made John worry. You know it's not good, if Sherlock can't even comprehend a sentence your saying. It was really scaring John, but right now John had to be his doctor.  
"It's only 8 o'clock Sherlock. Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctors?" "No! I hate that bloody place! There always slow, and understaffed, they promise you'll get a room, but you have to wait 4 hours! I-I I just hate that place John!" Once Sherlock finished that battling sentence, he closed his eyes in pain. John didn't like it. He needed to help Sherlock. Though he knows Sherlock will be a hard patient. As he knows he hated doctors. He won't admit it, but Sherlock is terrified of hospitals and medical offices. The only person who really knows that, is John. John has to do something though. He knows this is not a typical flu, but what? What germ can possibly do this to Sherlock Holmes?  
"Fine Sherlock, but that means I will have to do something here. All right? We need to know what we're dealing with, so we can treat it." John told Sherlock, as he got his thermometer out. Sherlock kept hissing and moaning at his aches and migraines. He was honestly miserable. "I'm going to check your temperature ok?" John put the device in Sherlock's ear. In a quick second, an annoying beeping sound came from the device. "101.7" John said. They both gave each other a look. "Ok Sherlock, what has been all your symptoms?" He looked blankly through John. "Oh! Umm... Chills, Aches everywhere, Sore-" "What kind of aches?" John interrupted. "Head Aches, Back Aches, honestly my whole body does. Anytime I move, I'm in terrible pain." He continued "I have sore throat, dizziness, nausea, I'm having a hard time breathing, and I'm extremely tired. I mean last night, I actually had a full four hours of sleep." John gave him a look. "Alright then, I'm going to exam you so we can see what's wrong. You and I both know it's not just the flu, so don't even use that excuse." John told him, as he grabbed his bag. Sherlock gave him a look. "When I say exam, I mean like the typical blood pressure and listening to your heart kind of stuff. Don't worry, nothing will hurt. I promise." John explained to his patient. Sherlock nodded, and let John work. "Ok, I'm going to listen to your lungs and heart first, it's going to be a little cold okay?" John grabbed his stethoscope, and put it in his ears. He lifted Sherlock's shirt, and put the other end on his feverish chest. "Okay try to breathe in...okay and out. Breathe in...okay and out. Can you please move just a little, I'm sorry, but I need to listen to your back as well. Sherlock moved slowly up. It hurt him so much, but he tried not to show it to John. "Sorry, I know this is uncomfortable." John said as he listened to Sherlock's lungs.  
"Okay, you're very wheezy, and your heart is beating very fast. I can see why you can't breathe as well." Sherlock looked at John. He was tired of this and just wanted to sleep. "I know you don't want to do this, but I have to do one more thing, which I know you're not going to like." Sherlock looked at him like he was joking, but sadly knew it was true. "I need examine your abdomen. I need to see if your appendix has ruptured. You see if this did happen, you can get an infection, and if you get an infection, you get high flu like symptoms. Which is what you have. Now I doubt you have, but I want to see just in case. Alright?" Sherlock held onto the couch, showing that he did not want to move. "Sherlock, we would of been done by now if you wouldn't be messing around. I promise, it will be quick if you cooperate. It won't hurt at all. I have done this hundreds of times in my medical career."  
Sherlock let go of the couch, and gave John a look. "Okay, lay all the way back in the couch." John said, as he helped Sherlock lie down. "Alright, now just relax your body like you're sleeping." Sherlock went limp, and John lifted up his shirt. He touched Sherlock's feverish skin, with his cold hands. Which made Sherlock stiffen up and jump. "It's alright. I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Sherlock just laid there back to normal, and John felt his abdomen. "I think your appendix is fine, you just seem dehydrated. When was the last time you drank some water?" Sherlock opened his eyes, and thought. "I think it was ... Tuesday."  
John counted, "That was 4 days ago! Now I know you've eaten something in the past day, cuz I saw you eat some chips. Oh boy, this explains so much! "He pulled Sherlock's shirt down, stood up, and grabbed his bag. Sherlock looked worried, he knew what was going to happen next. "John, no. Oh please no!" Sherlock tried to get up, but was very weak and slow. John then took out alcohol wipes, gloves, a syringe, a clear bottle of liquid, an IV drip, an IV Line, a needle, and tape. Sherlock's heart rate went up very high. "No John, I don't need that!" He yelled, showing some fear in his voice. John though, already put on his gloves. "Sherlock, you know you need an IV. Matter of fact, if I don't give you one, you will be admitted in the hospital. You're already severally dehydrated with the flu, now if you don't take this medicine, you will get worse." He grabbed Sherlock's hand. Which made him decide to use his wrist. "Oh John Please! No! Anything but that!" Sherlock started to tremble, as he moved far as possible away from John. John needed to calm him down. He put the alcohol wipe down, and kneeled besides Sherlock. He was almost whispering. "As a Doctor, I'm not allowed to tell you this, but as a friend, I can. You see that saline over there? You're going to like it a lot. Once, I put that in your veins, all your pain will go away, and you'll get drowsy and sleep for a good 12 hours. Then, once you wake up, you'll feel nice, fresh, and fully hydrated. Now, about the whole needle part, I will give you a smaller needle, which won't "pinch you" as much. Sounds good?"  
Sherlock nodded, and laid correctly in the couch. John grabbed Sherlock's wrist and found a vein. He got the alcohol wipe, and rubbed the area quickly. He then grabbed the small needle and poked Sherlock. "That wasn't that bad." Sherlock said sheepishly at John. As soon as John connected the IV drip to the line, Sherlock felt the cool, salty, saline run through his veins. "Now, I'll just add the pain killer" John said, as he got a syringe and put in into the IV drip. Sherlock then felt the impact of the strong medicine now. He took a deep relaxed sigh, as he felt his aches free, and his body cool down. "Didn't I tell ya? Makes you feel better the moment you have it. Now don't be surprised when you start feeling drowsy in a few minutes. All right?" Sherlock nodded, as his vision of John started to get burly. John can see his eyes dropping, and his gaze slipping. He threw an extra blanket on Sherlock and got his Union Jack Pillow. He gently lifted his head up to put the pillow underneath him.  
"Goodnight Love" John whispered as Sherlock lost his consciousness. John then leaned down, and kissed Sherlock on the head. "See ya in 12 hours."  
John gathered his medical equipment, and put them away in his bag. He turned out some of the lights, and sat down in the arm chair next to Sherlock. He wasn't going to move until his consulting detective woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

John was sitting next to Sherlock. He has been sleeping for almost 7 hours now. John hasn't had any sleep for about a day, though he didn't care, he needed to stay with his friend. Every hour, John set his phone to go off. He needed to check Sherlock's IV, his temperature, and sometimes his heart and lungs. John is worried, he has never seen Sherlock ill before. There was that one time when Sherlock got hypothermia, but this is much worse. So much worse.  
John was sitting in his chair, sipping some tea. When his phone went off as his hourly timer. It felt like days when the last hour came. He got up, grabbed his bag, and went to Sherlock. The poor thing is exhausted and hurts so bad. Every time John sees him in this state, he just wants to cry. When John looks at him, he can see the sweat caked in Sherlock's hair. He can see the dark circles under his eyes, over his sickly pale face. Sherlock's arm was starting to bruise by his IV. Which sadly means, he has to change it. Both the medicine, and the needle this time.  
But he had to be his Doctor. Anything John had to do as a doctor, needed to be ignored as a friend. If John had to give him a needle, he had to. If he needed to check his temperature for the hundredth time, then he checked his temperature. If he had to put him in the hospital, then he had to admit him to the hospital. He has to do best for Sherlock.  
John got down on his knees to get the same level as the couch. He grabbed Sherlock's arm, and took his pulse. It was the same as normal. Fast, and weak. He then grabbed his thermometer, and checked his temperature. Oh no, it's spiking. John thought his 101 fever would drop with the pain killers, but now it went up to 103.2. He needed to give him stronger medicine. John had to change Sherlock's IV anyway. So he grabbed his bag, and got materials for an IV. He first unwrapped the tape on Sherlock's forearm. He grabbed the IV drip, and closed it off. Which then made him remove the needle slowly out of Sherlock's bruised arm. He taped a piece of gauze on the wound. John wanted to give Sherlock his new IV in his right arm because of the bruising in his left. He knew it would hurt Sherlock more. John stood up, leaned over Sherlock to grab his arm. He has to go around the couch, or be besides it so he can reach. So he sat on the arm of the couch and finally got hold of Sherlock's hand. Sherlock was still so drugged, that if he woke up right now, he wouldn't even understand what happened. He couldn't even feel the poke of the needle anyway.  
John grabbed his equipment, and started tapping Sherlock's forearm. He needed to find a vein. Once he found a spot, he rubbed the area with Alcohol. Sherlock started to move around in his sleep. He just moved his head to face the other direction. John slowly grabbed his needle, not wanting to fully wake Sherlock, and poked his arm. He then got his saline with a new, stronger, pain killer, and connected it to the IV line. He can see the clear liquid run down the tubing, going into Sherlock's veins. "Thanks" Sherlock mumbled, facing the other way. "Sorry Sherlock, I didn't mean to wake you." John said surprised. He really thought Sherlock was asleep. "It's a 'right I think I very need it." He slurred, not able to comprehend his sentences. John chuckled, " Ok Sherlock, go back to bed." By the time John finished his sentence, Sherlock was already asleep.  
John put his stuff away, back into his bag. He sat back down in his chair, noticing it was 3:04 in the morning. He finally got to take a nice swig of his tea. He put the tea down, and closed his eyes. 'Just for a minute' he thought, as he sunk into his chair. But his phone started to ring. "Who calls at 3 in the morning?!" He hissed at his mobile. He noticed, it was an unknown caller, which made him automatically know who was calling. "Hello Mycroft, what makes you call at this time?" John said, looking out the window.  
"Hello John, I apologize for the time. Though I have a question due to my little brother."  
John looked across the street at a security camera, connected to a street sign. He looked at it, "Well what do you know? As I know, you can somehow use one of your cameras to look through our flat. "  
" I see that my brother has been asleep for almost a full 8 hours. There must be something wrong. It's actually making me nervous." John knows he can't lie to Mycroft, he knows everything at some point. So John decided to tell him everything.  
"Sherlock is very sick, I may be needing to take him to the hospital. I gave him an IV to help him sleep. He is also dehydrated. He had a fever of 101 but it went up, it's know 103. I don't honestly know what's wrong with him. Which is another reason, why I may be taking him to the hospital. I'm nervous too Mycroft, and I'm doing everything I can do right now."  
"Ok then, Doctor Watson. I have my trust in you. You call me at any time, if you need something. Alright?" John nodded to the camera, "I will and I will try to keep you informed." John hung up the phone, and put it on the table.  
"Oh Sherlock, please get better." John said to his sleeping detective.  
John went to Sherlock, and checked his IV again. Everything is good. He decided to go sit in his chair, and close his eyes. He'll wake up when his timer goes off next hour. Which is in 46 minutes.

**More to Continue :) Please review :)  
XXXX- Monkeygirltoria **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yah! 2 Chapters in one day! Please enjoy my writing now, since I'm starting school on Monday. Which sadly means, I cant write as much. I'm planning on have at lease 6 chapters. I'm almost done. Thank You so much for reading! Please Read and ****Review ! **

**XXXX- Monkeygirltoria **

BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
John woke up from his quick 46 minute sleep. He needed to check on Sherlock again. John finally got his senses working, stood up, and went to Sherlock. Which made him glad he did. John saw that Sherlock was very sweaty, panting, and looked like he was in much pain.  
His fever definitely went higher just by looks of it. He grabbed the thermometer, and checked his temperature. "AH CRAP!" John yelled by the results. Sherlock's fever, was now 108.2. John shook Sherlock's shoulders gently, but urgently. "Sherlock! Sherlock, wake up, please!" Sherlock, jumped up, stiffening up in pain." What hurts?" John asked. Sherlock grabbed his abdomen. Without warning, John pushed Sherlock back into the couch, and lifted up his sweaty shirt. He felt his abdomen just like last night. But this time it was different, this time something was wrong with Sherlock's appendix. "Ah! I thought I was fine!" Sherlock yelled to his flat mate. "I did too! But this time something is wrong! We're going to the hospital and don't even argue with me! This is very serious." John said as he was grabbing a new shirt or jumper Sherlock can wear. He handed him Sherlock some new clothes." Here get out of those sweaty ones." He told him. John started to take the IV out of Sherlock, since he needed to get dress. Though Sherlock looked at John, with his pale face, turning paler. "I'm gonna-" he yelled, but John already handed him a bowl.  
Poor Sherlock was throwing up into the bowl for a good 10 minutes. "Sherlock, I'm calling Mycroft. I think he can help us with something." Sherlock gave John a look, as he hates his big brother assisting. As he finally stopped vomiting, Sherlock changed into his clothes, slowly. He's still affected by all the drugs he's taken, the night before.  
As Sherlock continued to get dress, John went over to his phone. He immediately dialed Mycroft. "Yes John?" A low voice answered "Can there be some sort of way you can send us a cab at 4:15 in the morning?" Mycroft chuckled," Of course I can, I'll send it now. Anything else?" John wanted to ask one more thing, but knew it was too unreal. "Well, no never mind." "No please, I guarantee I could do as you ask. Especially if it concerns brother." He added. "Can you please help us get a room in the hospital, like as soon as we get there. Sherlock needs help now." He then whispered so Sherlock wouldn't hear, "I think his appendix ruptured, and needs surgery." Mycroft cleared his throat, "I can get that under control John." He then hanged up the phone.  
"You okay Sherlock?" John asked, as he came back into the room. He saw that Sherlock was on the couch, in his fresh new clothes, asleep. "Sorry love, you need to wake up." John said, as he ruffled Sherlock's thick, curly, hair. Sherlock woke up, still being groggy from the meds.  
There was a knock on the door. "Come on Sherlock, we need to go." John basically grabbed Sherlock by holding his arm. He walked him carefully down the stairs, to the street below. A black Mercedes was waiting for them at the curb. John gently lifted Sherlock into the car, put his seatbelt on, and did the same for himself. "St. Bart's Hospital please" John said to the cabbie. As the car started to move, Sherlock leaned his head on the cool window. He stared outside to the darkness of London. He started to doze off, falling asleep, but John shook him gently. "Sherlock, we're here." Sherlock didn't understand what John said, so he just closed his eyes, hoping to sleep for a few more minutes. But John came to his door and opened it. "I'm sorry Sherlock, I promise you'll get to sleep soon, once get a room. Now can you walk? Or do you need me to pick up a wheel chair? ""I can walk, just let me grab your arm." Sherlock answered. He grabbed John's arm, and hopped out of the car.  
John walked Sherlock to the emergency room. He sat Sherlock down in one of the waiting room seats, and went up to the sign in at the nurses' desk. "Oh hello Doctor Watson! What are you doing here at this time?" Cindy asked, (who was one of John's nurses at the clinic). "My friend, uh Sherlock is very sick." Cindy perked up, "Oh! Sherlock Holmes? We have a room ready for him already. Is that him over there?" She pointed at Sherlock, who was again, falling asleep. "His brother, Mr. Holmes, told us he had an IV. Would you like me to get him a wheel chair? Your room is on the 6th floor." John silently thanked Mycroft, who gave the nurses info and got him a room. "Yes, actually can you? He's still pretty groggy." Cindy already had the wheel chair, from the back. She went to Sherlock, and gently woke him up and guided Sherlock to the chair. She has obviously done this thousands of times. "Follow me." She said to John, as they went down the quiet hospital halls. They went to the elevator, and Cindy click floor 6. As they got onto the floor, she rolled Sherlock, into his room.  
She took out a thermometer and took Sherlock's temperature. "Last time I checked it was 108." John said to her, as her device beeped. "107.6 oh dear! You can be burning up brain cells by now." Sherlock gave John a shocking look, "Sherlock she's kidding. That only happens when you get to 110." He answered quickly. Sherlock did not look happy. "Ok Doctor Shawn will be here in a few minutes. I'm going to need you to put this on." She handed Sherlock an adult sized hospital gown. "Doctor will be here soon." She closed the door putting Sherlock's chart on the back.  
"I will be right back." Sherlock said, as he grabbed the hospital gown, and a sheet from underneath the bed. "If you need anything just call." John said, as Sherlock slammed the bathroom door. He was not happy.  
Once Sherlock got dressed in the unflattering, hospital gown. He used that same sheet he grabbed, and wrapped it around himself. Just like the one time he went to the Buckingham Palace. He promised John he would never do that again, but right now he didn't care what he promised. "Oh Sherlock! Don't do that! Not here please!" John complained. "Yes John! I'm doing it. I'm doing it because these stupid gowns have the backs opened up. I'm not letting anyone see my whole backside due to a reused sheet to wear!" Actually John understood Sherlock's reasoning. Which then made him realize the drugs in Sherlock's system, were wearing down, since he had the mind to argue. But Sherlock still looked awfully tired.  
'Oh when is that Doctor coming?' John thought.

**More to be continued soon ! XXX- Monkeygirltoria ( I'm most likely to have more tomorrow) **


	4. Chapter 4

"John?" Sherlock asked as he lied in the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor. "Yes Sherlock?" John answered. "Someone's died in this exact room" "Great, thanks for pointing that out." John said sarcastically. "You want to know how I can tell?" Sherlock asked, John just rolled his eyes "No I don't" John said, as he really thought he liked Sherlock drugged out more often. Though as soon as he thought that, he took it back. This was in fact, part of Sherlock. No! It was Sherlock! That is what Sherlock Holmes does. That was one of the things John loved about Sherlock.  
"Actually, how do you know?" John asked, he was curious to see Sherlock's showing off.  
"You can tell, because of the chemical stained area around the bed. If you notice, it's only around the bed, which means they had to clean this bed area well, since there was a cold corpse lying here. The hospital staff must be doing this I guess, because maybe this person died with blood. Of course, they don't want to show blood stained blotches to their patients, showing someone died liked this. So they scrubbed and mopped the floors harder in this area with chemicals, besides the whole room. They just thought no one will ever notice." He smiled, at John. "Sorry, I'm only doing this to get my mind off of this terrible pain I'm having. I'm really not trying to be a smart-arse. Well, actually just a little, it's nice not being drugged by an IV for a little bit. But thank you, it helped a lot. You've tried your best to take care of me, even when I assisted I didn't need it. That was very kind of you John."  
John stared blankly at Sherlock. Was he positive Sherlock wasn't still drugged?  
"Sherlock? Do you feel okay?" John asked, raising a brow. "John I feel miserable, my stomach hurts from god knows what. I'm locked in this white, health, prison. I'm scared to death not knowing what these people are going to do with me, and the bloody doctor that works here, takes forever. So yes! I'm fine. I just really hurt, I'm tired, and I kind of wish I had that IV right now so I wouldn't be in so much pain! Arg!"

But then, Dr. Shawn came in. "Hello Mr. Holmes, I apologize for the wait. One of my surgeries went an extra 20 minutes. He looked at Sherlock, and then to John, with a welcoming smile. He had rings under his eyes. He really looked like he took a 12 hour shift. He reached out and grabbed Sherlock's chart. "Ok so you're coming in for severe flu symptoms, with major abdominal pains?" Sherlock nodded, as he tried to deduct the Doctor nervously. John could see that Sherlock was getting anxious. "Yes, and your friend" he looked at John," Doctor Watson, gave you an IV correct?" John straightened up, "Yes I gave him a 1000ml bag of saline due to dehydration. After that I gave him 25ml of morphine, to help with pain and tiredness. Once I checked on him a few hours later, his fever was worse, and he was still dehydrated. So then I doubled the morphine to 50ml." John looked at the doctor, who looked very surprised. "Ok that sounds good." He turned around and started washing his hands in the sink. Sherlock looked at John with a smile. He too was impressed with his blogger.

"Ok, I'm going to do an abdominal exam." Dr. Shawn explained. Sherlock looked at John annoyed as he had to do this again. The doctor started feeling Sherlock's abdomen. Feeling right where his appendix was. Sherlock hissed, and stiffened up in pain. He was closing his eyes tightly, as the doctor let go, and asked "On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?" Sherlock looked at him, "Obviously, by the way I just reacted, and it's an eleven." He rolled his eyes and looked at John, who was trying not to laugh. "Wait hold on, how long have you had this pain?" Dr. Shawn asked "It started around last night, but now it's worse." Sherlock explained, as he was trying to get the doctor to stop touching his belly. "Okay, we may need to remove your appendix. It's feels like it's going to burst at any time. I'm going to get you to the x-rays, just so we can see what's really going on." Sherlock looked at John, wide eyed. He was really starting to freak out. "Doctor Watson, may I see you please?" Dr. Shawn asked. He took him out into the hall with a file in his hands. "While you and Mr. Holmes wait at the x-rays, I'm going to need you two to sign this out." John looked at the paperwork, which is contracts of death, anesthesia, life support, drugs, and much more. "Wait, besides Sherlock, I though only immediate family sign this." The doctor looked at him confused. "Well, I just thought you were..." He pointed at Sherlock's room and then to John back and forth. "Oh! I'm just a friend of Sherlock. I'll just have his brother look over them, if he needs to."  
As John started back to Sherlock's room, a nurse was already wheeling Sherlock out in a wheel chair. "'Yah! Time for x-rays, at 4:45 in the morning." Sherlock said, as he rolled his eyes. John grabbed onto Sherlock's chair, as he walked with him down to the 4th floor. "So there going to do surgery?" Sherlock asked as he looked up to John. "Yah, probably so I'm afraid." He said, ruffling Sherlock's hair, "Please don't worry though."  
They got to the 4th floor, as John took him to the x-Ray lab. "Sherlock Holmes" he said to the man at the counter. "Come on in, you have to wait a few minutes though, since there's a patient in front of you." He explained.  
Sherlock grabbed the file in John's hands, and grabbed a pen on the coffee table by him. He examined it, signing his name on every blank line. He knew he had to do this, so he just filled the papers out. He paused at a paper he was reading. It really looked like he was thinking hard. He placed his hands under his chin. "Is Mycroft the one that decides to pull the plug if he needs to, or will it be you?" John looked up, surprised by the way Sherlock explained that question. He was actually caught off guard. "Uh Sherlock, your brother will probably do something like that, if we ever had too." He went back to his papers "Okay Then. Can they fax these to my brother? I'm done filling out my part. He just needs to sign-Oh forget it! I can forge his name pretty damn good." He put the pen in his left hand, and signed 'Mycroft Holmes'. "I don't think he'll mind." Sherlock stated. He handed John the file of papers he signed.  
"Sherlock Holmes?" The radiologist called. John got up, thinking he would take Sherlock in with him. Sherlock held up his hand though, " I'll be okay, I mean it's just an x-Ray right?" Sherlock asked. He didn't want to show John that he was scared of everything in this place. "Yah, just radioactivity. I'll be in here." John answered with a smirk. He knew that's why Sherlock wanted him to stay. Sherlock gulped as he pushed himself in the wheel chair, to the back of the laboratory.  
10 minutes later, John was taking Sherlock back to his room. The moment they got in there, Dr. Shawn walked in with the X-Ray prints. "'So! By the looks of your X-rays, you are definitely getting your appendix removed. As you can see," He put the prints on the special light up board. "Your appendix looks pretty swollen and inflamed. He pointed to the picture, as John and Sherlock both groaned at the sight. It did look bad. "We don't have any time to lose, so I'm going to get my nurse, Tori, to you get you prepped up for the surgery. You probably see me in the operating room in about 20 minutes." Dr. Shawn then walked out of the room, when Tori arrived. Sherlock looked very concerned now. He still couldn't believe that in 20 minutes, he was going to be put under, cut opened, and hoped to be still alive and conscious when he woke up. John saw the fear in Sherlock's eyes, so he kneeled down by his bed, to be at his level. "John, what is she going to do to me?" He asked quietly, watching Tori grab a tray of supplies, coming toward him. "Mr. Holmes, please don't be nervous, and please just ask me. I'm going to be with you during the whole procedure anyway. So, right now I'm going to take your pulse oxygen, and connect you to a heart monitor. Then, I'm going to give you an IV. Now, do you have high anxiety right now? Because I can give you this to relax you just a little." Tori held out 2 little blue pills in her hand." Sherlock shook his head, but John nodded quickly behind Sherlock. She saw Johns answer. "You just may want to take them anyway."  
She handed Sherlock a cup of water, filled with only a few drops, and the pills. She told them, as Sherlock was sipping down the medicine. "Yes, I take these every time I travel by plane. They are nice because they don't make you groggy, but really take the edge off."  
Sherlock swallowed the pills, as Tori grabbed his hand to take his pulse ox. She just clipped the glowing clip, to Sherlock's ring finger. "Ok, now I just have to stick a few of these on your chest." She lifted Sherlock up a little bit, and stuck a few stickers on his chest. They were connect to heart monitor, which made the computer start beeping Sherlock's sick heartbeat. John noticed it was the same as last night, fast and weak. "Now for the IV" she grabbed her tray, and put on her gloves. She grabbed Sherlock's arm, which made the heart monitor, started going crazy. Sherlock noticed the needle being bigger than the one John gave him, which scared him more. Sherlock held on to John's arm. John blushed, he thought it was so sweet that Sherlock would do that. Well, besides the fact that he was scared.  
Tori rubbed the alcohol on Sherlock's forearm. "Just a little pinch" she said, as she picked up the inch long needle.  
Sherlock, put his head down, with his eyes closed. As Tori, injected the needle into his arm.  
"Okay then, I took you pulse, got your heart monitor, got you an IV, and gave you the medicine. You ready to go?" She smiled at Sherlock. Sherlock looked at John, " Will you be here, if I wake up?" Sherlock asked seriously.  
"Of course I will Sherlock, and it's not_ if_, it's _when_. You understand?" Sherlock nodded, as Tori started to take him out of the room. "Mr. Holmes? I'm sorry to say, but you are far too cute for me to let have something bad happen to you." The whole group smiled. John was going to walk with Sherlock until he had to stop. They walked down the halls, as Sherlock still held onto John's arm. "Dr. Watson, I'm sorry, but this is as far as you can go." John looked at Sherlock with a warm smile." See you later John." Sherlock said to his flat mate.  
" I'll see you later, you idiot" John replied, as he kissed Sherlock's forearm with the tapped IV.  
John just stood there until he could see no more of his friend.

**More to Be Continued… I hope sometime this week. I'm sadly starting School tomorrow ****L**

**I hope you enjoyed that little Johnlock moment right there. I honestly tried not to make the last scene really cheesy. Oh well, I hope it's not Soap style. I hope you enjoyed. ****Please Review!**** I don't care if it's positive or negative. I want to learn from my mistakes, but I can't if you don't tell me.**

**Can't wait to write to you guys soon, **

**XXXXX- Monkeygirltoria**

**P.S: ****Thank you for all**** who are following me, or set me as one of your favorites. It makes me so happy that some people are reading my stuff ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Monday ! So, I know I said I would have six chapters, ****_but _****I'm probably going to add more. Oh Well! I hope you enjoy reading these just as much fun I'm having writing them. **

John sat in St. Bart's main waiting room. It's been about an hour since Sherlock's surgery started. He should be getting information soon. He tried not to worry. He distracted himself by watching the TV, and drink some tea. He even went to the cafe downstairs to get some toast and jam. He ate that, and drank all of his tea. So now, he's just waiting...Hoping for the best.  
15 minutes later, Dr. Shawn comes from the elevator, in his operating scrubs. He walks up to John, with a warm smile on his face. "Hello Doctor Watson, Sherlock is done with his operation, and everything went fine. I'm just letting you know, that he's back into his room. Though, he won't wake up for about 3 hours. We had to give him stronger drugs than normal because he was very resistant to our anesthesia. But nothing harmed him. You can go back to his room and see him, just call a nurse when he's awake." John finally relaxed. "Thank you sir" he said, as he held out his hand to shake. "Not a problem" he said, shaking John back.  
John walked into Sherlock's room. He saw his detective safe and sound in bed. John did some of his own examining. He saw that Sherlock was unconscious, and had an oxygen tube around his ears and in his nose. Sherlock still had a sickly pale color to him, and had dark rings around his eyes. He also had his IV and got a new hospital wrist band. It said**_: Sherlock Holmes. Male. Patient #769302313.  
Adult. 7-19-76. _**  
Wow! John was surprised by the info on his band. He then noticed, that Sherlock's heart rate was finally back to normal, as John heard it beep throughout the room.  
He was so glad to see his friend better. Well, "not in pain" better. John sat down next to Sherlock's bed. All John could do, is just wait for his friend to wake up. He didn't want to turn the TV on, since it would be rude. There were people asleep, as it was 6:20 in the morning.  
By the time it was 8:00am, John started to get bored. When all of a sudden, "Knock Knock!" A female voice whispered. John smiled at the old, familiar voice of Molly Hooper. "How did you know?" John asked, being speechless. He got up, hugged, and kissed her on the cheek. She handed him a small bouquet of flowers. "Well, I got a call from Sherlock's brother, Mycroft. He wanted me to know what happened to Sherlock. Apparently he knew I worked down at the morgue. So he called me letting me know, and just wanted me to check on him. He also told me to tell you, that he was going to come see you guys tonight. He got held up at a club." John understood, as Mycroft had to go to these things.  
"Aw! I see that Sherlock just got back from surgery. Poor thing, look at him. I mean the man thinks about 200 mph and here he is asleep, just dreaming."  
She looked at John, "You! Oh dear, you look like you haven't had any sleep in days! Would you like me to stay here with Sherlock, and you get some sleep? I mean, my shift doesn't start until 1:00 in the afternoon." To John, sleep sounded good, but he really wanted to stay up, to see if Sherlock wakes up alright. "Oh thanks Molly, but I can wait a little bit longer. I'm pretty sure we won't go home until tomorrow, so I'll get sleep tonight." Molly looked back at Sherlock, when all of a sudden her phone started to go off. Molly looked at her text, and frowned. "Well that 1:00 shift just got canceled, I gotta go. Please tell Sherlock I said hi when we wakes up." She hugged John, and headed out the door.  
So John waited, and waited. He was starting to get scared. Dr. Shawn said Sherlock should wake up in about 3 hours. It was almost 10:00am. But John just waited, until Dr. Shawn walked in. "He's still not awake?" He asked, sounding surprised. "Yes... is he going to be ok? I mean with those stronger drugs? "John asked, giving him a look. Dr. Shawn went up to Sherlock, and got out his mini flashlight. He opened Sherlock's eyes, and scanned them with his light. "His pupils are dilating, which is a good sign." John was getting scared. No not scared, he's terrified. Dr. Shawn saw the fear in John's eyes. "Ok, let's not panic ... yet. One of the side effects is sleep delay. I've seen patients, who wake up hours from when they should." "Yah okay, there's hours, and then there's days. At one point when do you have to call it as a coma or life support? I'm a doctor too, and I've seen some crazy things like this, and at one point you have to call something." John said, thinking about the worse that could possibly happen. He had to, it was the doctor inside him. He had to think the worst in order to resolve the problem, but this is not in his hands. It's in the hospitals hands, and he just had to stand back and watch. "Okay, let's give him another hour. I'll be back then alright? Please, whatever happens, we can fix it okay?"  
John signed, nodding. He went back to his seat, by Sherlock. "Wake up Sherlock, okay? You need to wake up." He grabbed his hand. "There are so many people looking up to you, and you cannot have something bad happen. Wake up, please. Please for me." John let go of Sherlock's hand, as he covered his face, with tears starting to come. "Please Sherlock, wake up. You're scaring the hell out of me. Just one miracle for me, please."

One hour went

Two hours went

Three hours went

When suddenly,

"John?"

* * *

**Ohhhhhh! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be more soon :) ****Please Review**** :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait! I've had so much work I had to do the past few days. Well, please Read and ****Review!**

**XXXX- Monkeygirltoria **

"Sherlock! You're awake!" John whispered, as he jumped to Sherlock's bed. Sherlock looked confused and groggy. "When am I having the surgery?" He asked, closing his eyes, due to the brightness of the room. John chuckled, "Sherlock love, you already had surgery. You're waking up from it." Sherlock looked confused. "Oh... Okay then... So do we go back to our flat?" John wished it was true. "No we have to stay here tonight, and tomorrow we will." Sherlock looked around, noticing he had an IV and oxygen connected to his nose.  
He reached up to grab it, noticing the annoyance of the cold air, being pushed up in his face. "Oh Sherlock, you can't do that. You need to wear it." Sherlock looked at his blogger and trusted him. He swallowed hard, and looked in pain. "My throat hurts." John understood. "I know Sherlock, and I'm sorry. You're going to have it for a while." He nodded, examining the room again. He saw a small bouquet of flowers. "Does are from Molly." John added. "Molly? ... Wait! Molly!" John nodded. A bright smile came on Sherlock.  
"I'm going to get Dr. Shawn. I'll be right back." John said, walking out of the room quickly. Sherlock felt that he was going to fall asleep again. 'How can I possibly be tired? If I was just asleep for a few hours?' He thought to himself. He wanted to see what the doctors did to him, so he slowly started to lift up his shirt. He groaned at the sight. He saw an inch and a half stitch, with band aids on his abdomen. It did not look comforting. 'Where's John?'  
The moment Sherlock thought that, Dr. Shawn came in with John by his side. "Hello Mr. Holmes! How are you feeling?" Sherlock just laid there. He was too tired to deduct something new about the doctor. "I'm all right, just tired." He said slowly, looking at John. "Yes, you will be tired for a while. If you get a good night's rest tonight, you'll be fine." Dr. Shawn explained to Sherlock. He gave John and Sherlock a quick nod, and left the room.  
"Something was wrong." Sherlock mumbled to John. "You and Dr. Shawn are not acting right. I can feel it. I'm not even deducting." Sherlock looked at John, taking off one of the layers of sheets on his bed. "You didn't wake up for a while." He paused, looking to the floor. "There's no point on not telling you." John started to get tears in his eyes, but tried very hard not to show it. Of course, Sherlock saw. "It's alright John, I'm okay now." Sherlock said, in a gentle comforting voice.  
A tear started to fall from John's cheek. "Sherlock! I was so scared!" He started to tremble, grabbing onto a chair, for support. "John. Come here it's alright." Sherlock sat up and moved his legs, so he was sitting off the bed to the side. John shook his head. As the soldier he was, he never wanted help, physically or mentally. "Come here John." Sherlock insisted. He held out his arms, for his friend to come.  
John walked and sat right next to Sherlock still trying to hold his tears. "It's alright John, I'm fine now. I'm so sorry I scared you like that." He put his arm around John, as he leaned on Sherlock. He started to sob "You only had a few hours until they had to put you on some kind of Life Support. You over sleep for almost 4 hours! Oh my god Sherlock! I was terrified." John was exhausted, in fact overly exhausted. He was so tired right now, that even if he tried to sleep, he couldn't. Sherlock could see the problem with John. He knows he hasn't slept for 2 days, because he took care of him. "John why didn't you go to sleep? I know that if you work at the hospital, you could get a bed here." John looked up at Sherlock, with red, watery, eyes. "I promised you that I wouldn't leave, and that I would be here as soon as you woke up." Sherlock forgot that he had that conversation. "Oh John, what would I do without you?" He pulled John closer to him in his arms, back to lying position. John was still crying, and Sherlock understood. "It's okay, shhhhh, it's okay." he whispered, as he was rubbing John's back and small circles. Well, as much as he could do with the IV line still connected to him. John started to calm down, still crying softly. After a good 20 minutes, Sherlock heard John stop, as all his body weight went limp. Sherlock smiled, as his blogger fell sound asleep in his arms. Sherlock was so grateful to have someone care this much for him. Someone that loves, and watches over him.  
Sherlock closed his eyes. As for him as well, his conscious was slipping.

"I love you John." He mumbled, as the day both ended, for Sherlock and John.

**One More Chapter to Go! I hope you all like this chapter. Again, I tried not to be cheesy, but I wanted to show the feelings between Sherlock and John. There will be one more chapter. I want to end the story better, with a little bit more Johnlock. Honestly, this chapter was the most Johnlock, or any kind of touchy feely moment, that I have ever wrote. So it was kind of out of my comfort zone. I apologize for the short chapter though. But I still hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Please Review!**** Thank you so much for reading and following. **

**XXXX- Monkeygirltoria **


	7. Chapter 7

John woke up, it was already 7:00 in the morning. He was very surprised for how long he had slept. Then was really surprised that he was in Sherlock's bed. He sat up very slowly, not wanting to wake up his friend. Though he didn't need to worry about that. "Good Morning John" Sherlock said, finally clear and not groggy. John looked at Sherlock, who was again wrapped up in his sheet, (In his defense, it was cold in here) and then looked at the bed. "Why-" "You were overly exhausted, and had a mental break down, someone obviously had to calm you down." Sherlock interrupted and explained. John then remembered about Sherlock waking up.  
"Oh Yes, uh... Thank you." He said to his friend, and climbed out of the bed cautiously, not wanting to disturb any of the monitors. He noticed a small duffel bag in one if the chairs in the room. "What?" He mumbled to himself. "I think my brother came for a visit, but we were asleep." Sherlock said, also noticing the bag. John opened it, and saw that there were fresh clothes for Sherlock and himself, two toothbrushes, toothpaste, combs, and deodorant. "Thank you Mycroft Holmes!" John said, gratefully. He really wanted to freshen up since he has been in these clothes for a good day. "Your brother brought us some clothing and toiletries" John said to Sherlock. He smiled quietly as well, since he too was relieved.  
"Hello Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson." Tori said coming in with a tray and clip holder. "I need to take your IV out." she said to Sherlock coming up to him. John saw that she was taking off the tape on his forearm. John grabbed Sherlock's clothes, as Tori took Sherlock's IV out. "Here you go Sherlock." He handed him his jeans and shirt. "Thanks" he replied, walking into the bathroom, closing the door. "Here is your prescription for the antibiotics." Tori said, handing John the piece of paper. "I'll also need you to sign this for discharge." She handed John a clipboard, with some paperwork, and a pen." John signed what he needed to and handed it back to Tori.  
Sherlock came out of the bathroom, with his jeans and buttoned up shirt, and his hair and teeth brushed. John then grabbed his clothes, and went to do the same. "Are you feeling better Mr. Holmes?" Tori asked, throwing some medical supplies away. "Yes I am, thank you." He answered, looking up at her. He finally wanted to deduct the nurse. He could see that she has a small tattoo on her arm, which she is trying to hide by wearing half, long sleeve scrubs. She's single, it looks like she was once engaged, which was called off. Just by seeing a small, simple engagement ring on her right hand and not her left. She may not be over it. She's definitely a cat lady. Sherlock can already see four different cat hairs on her ankles and legs of her scrubs. She's a nerd, as she has a Doctor Who, weeping angel earring stud on her top earlobe. Plus, she has a TARDIS phone case for her iPhone. She's either a nerd, or is obsessed. Sherlock can also see the mask of mascara on her eyelashes. She must have been crying for a while. Why would see keep reapplying it on such a busy schedule at work? It must have to be about her engagement that she desperately wants. Also, it looks like Tori has a dandruff problem, since her shoulders were the cleanest part on her scrubs.  
"I'm glad, you really worried Dr. Shawn and Mr. Watson." She added. Just then John came out of the bathroom just as clean as Sherlock, with a grey jumper. "Okay then," He threw the toiletries back into the duffel bag, picked it up, and put it around his shoulder. "Ready to go?" Sherlock nodded, and looked kindly at Tori. "Thank You" he said, as John started walking out of the room, already into the hallway. He then whispered to her "I can't wait for Peter Capaldi." He did one of his golden winks, and walked swiftly out of the room. He could hear Tori squeal at scene.  
He got up to John, already getting tired. "I cannot wait to go home." Sherlock said to him, connecting his arm with John's. "So do I, Sherlock, so do I." John added. Luckily, a cab was waiting for business in the parking lot. Sherlock jumped in on the left, and John to the right. "Baker Street please" Sherlock said. Though, Sherlock started to feel fatigue. He hasn't done anything to get him so tired, yet he is. He put his head on the window, just closing his eyes, dozing into space.  
He opened his eyes, and suddenly saw the familiar buildings of Baker Street. He sat back up, looking at John. Who started to take off his seat belt off, as the cab pulled to the side of the street. John pulled out his wallet, and gave the cabbie a couple pounds. "Thank You" he said, as both of the men, got out of the cab.  
Both Sherlock and John, were happy to be home. Back to their flat with science equipment everywhere, pillows, dust, and books. John put the duffle bag back in his room. Sherlock went and looked out the window, giving the security camera across the street a look. John came back, "Here you better take your prescription, now." He went back to his room, and grabbed Sherlock's antibiotics. "Here, you need to take these once a day." John handed Sherlock the white pill, and a glass of water. Sherlock took it, and John sat next to him on the couch. John sighed, just staring in the distance. It looked like thoughts were racing through his head.  
"What is it John?" Sherlock asked, watching his friend. "Promise me, you'll never get sick like this again." he whispered. Sherlock nodded, as John pulled him close to him. As Sherlock was lying in John's arms. He looked at John, into his big, loving blown eyes. John also looked at Sherlock, just staring into him. They just kept staring, none of them wanting to break the sight. Sherlock finally sat up, and faced John. Still staring at him, and put his hand over the back of his neck. John was still staring at Sherlock with his pupils dilated. Sherlock leaned close to him, and pressed his soft lips to John's. John let the break go, and stared at Sherlock. Looking at him, surprised. Though his eyes sparkled back at Sherlock, as he pulled Sherlock close to him, and kissed him. He kissed him not as gentle as he thought he would. Though Sherlock wasn't bothered. John ran his fingers threw Sherlock's black, curly hair. Sherlock just kissed him. He was just about to lean for another kiss, when all of a sudden.  
"Sherlock you're back! Oh dear, I'm sorry you had to have that happen to you." Mrs. Hudson called loudly, walking into the flat, with a cleaning supplies basket in her hands. "Oh!" She smirked very quietly, as she saw John and Sherlock in a far past comfort zone reach. With Sherlock's hair, wildly everywhere. "Those dishes could wait." She said quickly and turned around, and slammed the door shut.  
"Well that's the end of that." Sherlock said, going back to a normal distance in the couch. John cleared his throat, "Yah." He looked at Sherlock, "I never knew you knew how to kiss." Sherlock just laughed, looking at John. "What would I do without my blogger?" John looking back at Sherlock. "I don't know. Live by yourself, solving crimes."  
John went back, sitting next to Sherlock. "I have no idea John, but my life is better and always will be better, now that I'm with you."

**Well there you go! I hope you liked my story. Again, I tried not to make this too cheesy. I know it probably was. I normally do not write this kind of fluff in my stories. Plus, it was already out of my comfort zone with that whole kissing part there. I apologize for all the little grammar errors I made. Don't you just hat e it when you finally post something, but then you realize you made a mistake. So please ignore all the little spelling and typos. Thank You All for reading my story! I already have a little Johnlock one shot in my head right now. Again, Thank You All for reading and viewing my stories. I was so excited to see that 1,000 people viewed this. I know it's not much, but it really warms my heart. You guys are the best! Please Review if you want to, and I cannot wait to write again. **  
**XXXXXXXX- Monkeygirltoria **


End file.
